race_department_simulation_careerfandomcom-20200214-history
Apex Racing Team
220px |full name = Apex Racing Team |base = Monte Carlo, Monaco |founder = Milos Ancevski, Joel Rautavaara |noted staff = Milos Ancevski, Joel Rautavaara |noted driver = Milos Ancevski Joel Rautavaara Daniel Harvey |FFG (y/n) = y |FFG debut = S1 Australian FFG Grand Prix |FFG races competed = 10 |FFG win = 0 |EE (y/n) = y |EE debut = RFS2 Race of Austria |EE races competed = 28 |EE win = 3 |EE podiums = 7 |EE PP = 3 |GPTCC (y/n) = y |GPTCC debut = GPTCC S2 Zandvoort |GPTCC races competed = 18 |GPTCC win = 3 |GPTCC podiums = 10 |GPTCC FL = 1}} Apex Racing Team is a team competing in the GP4 Touring Car Championship, rFactor Epsilon Euskadi Series and the Formula FG Championship. It has had an interesting Driver Training Programme, contracting mostly their talented drivers to race: Ancevski, Rautavaara and Harvey. With Ancevski also in the team manager spot, it is a very organised team, but their luck is what's lacking. It is also known as Andy Black's rival team. rFactor Simulated Career Season 2 The team entered the series with the driver Joel Rautavaara at the Lienz GP, after buying out Last Resort Racing. The team was really fast, considering they entered mid-season. Season 3 The teamsigned a new star driver, Milos Ancevski, who left Smokers Paradise due to many DNF's in that season. With some briliant drives, Milos managed to win 3 races that season, one being his home race at Serbia. He also won the Finnish Grand Prix, to cheer the Finnish fans with their home driver's teammate winning the race. Eventually he finished 3rd in the drivers championship. Rautavaara on the other hand, had a nice start to the season, but had a bit of bad luck which put him in no man's land - not close to the top, but not close to the midfield either. The Finn finished the season 8th overall. Season 4 ART kept both of the drivers as from last year and the team made chose Hart as their engine supplier, with their rival team, Red Bull Endurance Racing, having Mugen-Honda engines as their supplier. After the test race, Ancevski and Black made hashtagging wars. The season started off poorly, the Hart engine was lacking in power which made the team fight for podiums. Rautavaara by suprise was the first one to get one, and right after that came Milos to equal his teammate's 3rd place in the very next race. Milos aimed high for his home race - a race win. But no matter how much he was pushing, he wasn't able to keep up with the pace of the Martini cars, finishing behind his teammate in the end, as the last points scorer. The fans were very disappointed at this result by their home hero. Formula FG Series Season 1 Already at the start, it looked like a hard season for the team, as they weren't supplied a good engine that underperformed massively in qualifying. To add to that, Andrea Dovizioso breached the contract and the team was left with minus 1 driver for the start of the season. Complete newcomer, Daniel Harvey was put to the spot, to bring glory to the team. These things left the team having to fight themselves for positions in the races, and it proved decent, as both Joel and Daniel were leading the race at the season opener, but Daniel got taken out, and Joel had a car problem. In Malaysia, even worse things for the team, a decent qualy, but Joel's car failed in the race from P4, while Daniel struggled to get points. Even though the team tried to fix the reliability, the issues continued in Brazil, this time Daniel had a problem while Joel was on the wrong strategy. Finally, Imola could bring a nice double points finish with no car failures. Spain and Austria were renember as points thrown away, especially in Spain where Harvey was running for a podium, maybe even a race win, but understeered wide into turn 3. In Austria, the team had a bad quali session, but Rautavaara climbed up to points, only to get taken out by an unpatient Pablo Diehl when the latter was recovering from his mistake. Monaco saw the team score some points again, while Canada saw the first touch of the 2 Apex cars, with Joel stuck in the gravel into last place. The Finn did a briliant recovery to finish 11th place in the end, while his teammate outscored him for the 2nd time this season, finishing in his grid position - 7th. At this point, rival team Speedy Racing signed rival driver, Andy Black, to what the team manager Ancevski wasn't looking forward to. And indeed, to spice things up, in the very next race at Nurburgring, rookie Tim Engberink has barrel rolled Apex Racing driver Daniel Harvey while fighting for position. This resulted in the Brit retiring, while Tim could peacefully continue his race with no harm done to the car. Rautavaara saved the weekend with a 5th place, but Harvey's crash also left a bitter taste for the team aswell. GPTCC Series Season 2 The team missed out season 1 due to not finding any drivers to drive the car. Therefore, the team was relieved after Milos Ancevski announced that he will leave Forza, and took it as a chance to try and enter the sport. Alongside was a newcomer, Daniel Harvey. The first race went pretty decent as Milos got up to 5th in quali and 4th in the 1st race. Fighting for the podium in the 2nd race, his engine decided to blow up, repeating the 2nd race retirement from last season, making it a streak. Daniel showed great form in the 3rd race, but only fast enough for 4th. The team is still looking for it's first podium in the series. In Austria, the tables have turned. Harvey went flying into turn 1, and took the lead. He was undeen for the rest of the race and won. Teammate Ancevski got a failure right to the finish line, just holding off rival Andy Black for 5th place after what looked like a double podium for the Monaco squad. In the 2nd race though, the team got their biscuit with a double podium, domination by Harvey and holding off by Ancevski managed to get them a good result. At Nordscheife, Harvey struggled a lot, but Ancevski was able to take the podium at one event. Harvey came close to the drivers championship lead at this race - as a rookie driver. Interlagos saw a wet quali in which Apex's quali didn't work as planned, and saw them having to fight for positions. Harvey retired in race 2, losing a chance of starting from pole in race 3 after he got taken out by Speedy newcomer Said. In Adelaide the team badly struggled for race pace, but still got some mediocre results in all 3 races. Their home race was a big success, with the team bringing massive qualifying speed improvements, which meant that they were able to qualify up high, and get another double podium for the home fans, though they weren't able to beat the OMR of Utzer for a victory. Complete Results Formula FG Results (key) (results in bold indicate pole position; results in italics indicate fastest lap) Category:Teams